Spider-Man 2- 'Lectro in da HOUSE!!
by Jack Nief the Mighty Thief
Summary: Adding on to my stories to insanity and fun and- nevermind. Chapter 2 is up, so get to Reading and Reviewing!
1. Mystery Man

SPIDER-MAN 2: 'Lectro in da HOUSE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership of this game. Although it would have been cool, I don't.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Mystery Man!!  
  
  
  
NEWS FLASH!! Captain America foils Doc Ock's Plan to Drown NY in Milk!! Symbiote "Carnage" Blown to Hell! Spider-Freak is wanted for questioning of the Heist! (Like THAT'll ever happen)  
  
  
  
Peter Parker, aka, Prodigy, aka Dusk, aka Spider-Pheonix aka the AMAZING SPIDER-FREAK--erm, SPIDER-MAN, is swinging around New York, minding his own business, when he suddenly notices a blue blur leap past him. He immediately veered the other way, slamming in a Flag pole, complete with a visible and audiable PING!. He immediatly fell to the ground...or roof, also with a visible/audiable SNAP!!.  
  
"...Ow..." Spidey said, in a dazed pain. However, he was not allowed to show that action. He was given hurt actions, like, "Be Hit", "Be grabbed", "Be Flagpole Collided", "Be Dazed", and "Be Thrown". He was not, however, given the "Be Hunched Over, With Back Visibly Out Of Place, Wishing He Were Free Of Fate's Twisted Way of Humor"action...That was deleted from the final cut. So now, he just stands there, looking normal. Beast then appears.  
  
"Ah, it is good to see you again, my arachnidic friend." He said to Spidey.  
  
"NICE TO MEET YOU, TOO." Spidey said still standing. "PLEASE PUNCH ME IN THE BACK." Without any thoughts or hesitations, Beast leaped over Spidey, and Haymakered him in the back. Another SNAP!! followed. "OWWWW!! I SAID PUNCH ME IN THE BACK! NOT BREAK IT EVEN FURTHER!...Hey, my back's fixed. Cool. So, what brings you out to wander the Roofs of New York? Not another Sentinel Attack I hope." He didn't notice the Large Sentinel behind him, continuing to go upward and upward, into space where it continued, and collided into the sun.  
  
"No, Arachnea Superior, it just came to my observation that your agilitic ablilities could require a slight reenhancement."  
  
Seconds pass.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"I said your moves could use a little more practice."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'm doing pretty good. I've been doing this for some time now."  
  
"Really?" a wierd-ass Spider-shaped compass appeared in the bottom right corner of the screen. "Then could you tell me what this little gadget is?"  
  
"Uh....I have no idea what the hell that thing is. But uh....is it my....Spider....Compass?"  
  
"Hmm. It seems you are correct. Since you're so SMART, why don't you try following me?" With that, Beast leaped off again.  
  
".....D-did he just insult my intelligence?!" Spidey then swung in a straight line, smacking all the bad guys around, listening to Beast give pretty much the SAME info that Black Cat gave him a while ago.  
  
After a short time of listening to Beast drone on about how he can improve his skills by going to Xavier's Danger Room, Spidey swings to the exit point. He saves his game, and continues, without going to Training.  
  
Spider-Man's senses go off, and he just notices the McBurger restaurant get blown in, with a cloaked figure, holding a Briefcase, running from it and leaping onto a Bike, and riding away. Spidey threw a Tracer, to be able to follow him. He then dodged the barriage of Bullets heading his way. And kicked butt. And put out a car fire. And Put out the Coffeehouse fire with a fire hydrant. The pressure knocked him into the Fire, and then put the fire out. Spidey banged his head on a table, giving him a moderate headache. Then he took out a Band of thugs. Then.....  
  
  
  
...He played Basketball for a while. On the third basket, the Basket exploded. Leaving Spidey with nothing to do but follow the Mystery Man.  
  
LATER...  
  
Spider-Man Infiltrates the Warehouse where the MM went in. He notices him give the Case to ANOTHER Mystery Man. Walking in like a ditz, he casually made his way to the center of the room. His Spider Sense went off.  
  
"Wha..?" Spidey then noticed he was surrounded by Thugs. "Ohhhhh....F--K!!" he Web Zip Lined Straight up, the guards proceeded to pump each other full of lead. All but one of them dissappeared. Spidey dropped from the ceiling. "What, no more? Awww...Damn. Guess it's Q and A time."  
  
Spidey lifted the only guard that hadn't disappeared, and asked who where his boss was heading.  
  
"I ain't tellin' you SHIT!"  
  
"Well, you see, I don't want to know shit. I already have the basic details down. It's brown, mushy, easily confused for a rock, smells awful, and most organic creatures deposit it throughout the day. But what I wanna know is where your boss is going."  
  
"Get Bent, Bug!"  
  
"Did that, and it hurt. Seeing as you won't cooperate, I'm gonna have to find a way to persuade you." Spidey webs the thug, and grabs a bag of CheezIts from his pocket. This causes the Thug to drool. Spidey waves it in his face. "Come on, COME ON!" Spidey said in a Master-to-Dog voice. "Where's your Boss? Where? Where is he? Huh? Where's your boss?"  
  
"Hanger 18!! Now lemme go and gimme the CheezIts!!" Spidey does so, and is soon after hit with a Vibro-Shock Blast.  
  
"Ah, Shocker. I was hoping I'd (never) see you again." Spidey said, ignoring the Tony Hawk stars around his head. And dodging yet another V-S Blast.  
  
"Die, Meddlesom bug!!"  
  
"Hey shock, look up."  
  
"Huh?" Shocker looks up, noticing a crate hanging overhead. Spidey throws a web at it, pulls and...  
  
...Just misses Shocker by half an inch.  
  
"....Uh-oh." Spidey said.  
  
"You suck at this game." He throws a Grapnel onto another crate, pulls it towards himself, and is knocked over. Dazed, he gets up. "Like that. Got it?"  
  
"You mean like....this?" He shoots web at the crate behind shocker, and yanks. Wood chips go flying all over the place.  
  
"Yeeeaah!" Shocker then falls over.  
  
"Come on, Shock, I think it's about time you took Therapy." Spidey picks Shocker up, smashes out the window, webs him up to a Telephone Pole, and swings to the Plane Hangars.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Warehouse...  
  
Guybrush U. Threepwood, pirate, husband to Elaine, (and cannon fodder in my fanfics,)decided to go this warehouse to light a cigar. After finishing it, he tossed it away. Little did he realize that gas was leaking from a random nearby propane canister.  
  
Outside...  
  
A cop looked at the normal, happy warehouse. Another cop came by.  
  
"Anything suspicious?"  
  
"Nope...."  
  
Visible/Adiable FVOOM!!!!!  
  
The entire Warehouse explodes.  
  
The two cops stood there, hats blown off, hair blown back.  
  
"...Unless you call that suspicious."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"....You wanna burger or somethin'?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two cops went off to find a buger joint, while Guybrush roasts with the rest of the warehouse.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Bahamut- So there you have it. The first Chapter is done, and now I'm going to eat a Flan or something. Hey you kids, don't steal any of my stuff while I'm gone.  
  
Kids- We won't...trust us!  
  
Bahamut- Tereena, make sure these punks don't do anything stupid.::leaves::  
  
Tereena- 'Kay. ::pulls Fusion Rocket Launcher from Bag:: Move and I vaporize you all.  
  
Kid-::stands there. The Doritos he was eating fall out of his mouth:: 


	2. More Stuff happens!!

Bahamut- Back! That Jumbo Flan took a while, but I finally have it in my stomach. ::notices the piles of ash on the floor:: Tereena, did you shoot them for no reason whatsoever again?  
  
Tereena-.....::looks around, tosses FRL out window:: I didn't do it.  
  
Bahamut- You are vicious aren't you?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- More stuff happens!  
  
NEWS FLASH!!  
  
- Rolling Black Outs still affecting those staying home to watch the Superbowl! (A-2)  
  
-Black Dragon seen flying over New York! (A-1)  
  
-The Mailman is still missing! (A-1)  
  
-Guybrush Threepwood found among ashes of Warehouse! Furbys questioned! (B- 4)  
  
-Who ya gonna call? GHOST RIDER! (B-3)  
  
-I've lost my contact lense! (A-2)  
  
-I couldn't string two sentences together to save my ass! (Front Page)  
  
  
  
Spidey is casually swinging through New York, humming his 70's theme (Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can...). He doesn't notice the missile fly past him, and continues on.  
  
"Ah, crap. I missed." said one thug.  
  
"Told you you couldn't hit em." said the second.  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"You wanna set the bomb?"  
  
"Yea, alright."  
  
A Dragon picks the bomb up and flies away with it, dropping it in the nearest ocean.  
  
Spidey looks at the Hangars, noticing one is practically crawling with thugs...with machine guns.  
  
"Ooh! Toyz!!" Spidey said, glaring at all the Machine guns. Instantly he grabbed the nearest one. And began wasting all of it's ammo blasting thugs. He also shot the other MGs. the overheating of his Machine gun caused it to explode in a flurry of color....and fire....and gas. He swung inside the Hanger and saw a (scary-looking) pilot tied to the pilot seat, and the guy in the purple trench coat talking to his men.  
  
"Did you get me a taco from the Taco Bell down the street?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Did you tie up the pilot?"  
  
"Uh.................................................Yes sir."  
  
"Good." The Purple Trenchcoated man stepped into his chopper, and flew away.  
  
"Quick, Spider-Lad!! You stop the plane, while I catch the baddies!!" Spidey said. Without realizing that he's a solo super hero, he swung after the chopper.  
  
Manduster--erm, Guybrush took this time to slide out from the drainage pipe, cause he's so damn thin, and he was hungry.  
  
He notice the plane was heading straight at him, on the pilot's dashboard was--no, piloting the plane was.....A FURBY!! It was smiling it's trademark (horrifying) smile too.  
  
"Ohhhhh Shit. Not that!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Mee luv Yoo!"  
  
Guybrush was soon a bigger use to the world as Deli meat. Some of his organs stopped the plane's engines, allowing the pilot to wake up, and escape, cause he, in fact, WASN'T tied up.  
  
Spidey is swinging through New York for no reason, other than he's lost the chopper cause he forgot to put a damn TRACER on it.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if I should ask around...." Spidey said to himself. He almsot didn't notice the Large Dragon in front of him....  
  
....or the billboard when he swerved to dodge it but failed because he didn't notice the dragon.....  
  
.....or the electronic HOTEL sign when he fell from the billboardinto the sign because he didn't notice the dragon....  
  
.....or the police cruiser he landed on after smashing into the HOTEL sign which he fell on due to the fact he failed to dodge a billboard because he didn't notice the dragon.  
  
He did notice, however, the big GAME OVER. And so, he chose continue. This time he dodged the Dragon and landed on the wall.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!!" saide the blonde-haired rider.  
  
"Sorry?" Spidey said.  
  
"Don't mind her. She's my 'Knight', and I'm pretty much her king." said the Big Black Dragon. "Oh...I'm Bahamut, and this is Tereena. Check the Trainyard."  
  
"How do you know where to look?"  
  
"Well, I control you kind of...explaining why you failed to dodge the billboard, getting electrocuted, and falling on top of a police cruiser."  
  
"I....don't think I believe you."  
  
"Well, you will." Tereena said, smirking.  
  
"After talking to Bahamut..." Bahamut said to the sky. "Spider-Man realizes he is on fire."  
  
After talking to Bahamut, Spider-Man realizes he is on fire.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!" Spidey said landing onto another building running around waiting for the fire to stop.  
  
"Soon after, he is doused by water."  
  
Soon after, he is doused in water.  
  
Spidey, drenched, and in his mildly burned costume realizes that it would be a good idea to agree.  
  
"Okay, now I believe you. So the Train Yard right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'M OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
Spidey swings away.  
  
"........So I guess no more fun for us?" Tereena asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?! This guy is so much fun! Let's mess with him until the end of this adventure!!" Bahamut said in response, smiling evily....well, as much as he could,anyway.  
  
  
  
Spidey swung to the Trainyard, and sure enough he saw Hammerhead's goons....all in clown, Furby, and Barney the Dinosaur costumes. (this would have been funny in the What-If mode huh?)  
  
"......What the f--k?" Spidey said, poking a clown goon on the back.  
  
"Beats me." Spidey did so, and did numerous events, including swinging around, pressing a switch, continuing to press more switches, finding freeze web, spraying himself in the eye with it, running around screaming for someone to get it off him, getting shot at, seeing the Purple Mystery Man, and starting to chase a train.  
  
Sandman seeped through the wall only to get stuck halfway.  
  
"Crap cookies with cream...!!"  
  
Spidey used this to his adavantage and swung to the train, and attempted to capture the MM...it turned out to be the Beetle!! What a big f**king surprise!!  
  
"Time's change, Spider-Man....I'm breaking up with you." Beetle said.  
  
"..........O_O What the hell did you just say?" Spidey said.  
  
"Huh? Oh...sorry. Too many soap operas."  
  
"Ah...."  
  
Beetle forgets his trenchcoat when blowing a hole in the side of the train, which held his invitation to the Science and Technology Ball. Spidey quickly leapt of the train, and swung to the SciTech Ball  
  
Somewhere....Guybrush was strolling along the tracks, holding a "Down with Furbys" sign. He was the only one there, so he marched in circles, on the tracks. Little did he know the train was being driven by a Furby. When he did realize this with his better than normal sight, however....  
  
"Huh? No...NO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
"Heeheehee...yes!"  
  
Manduster was smashed by the Train, leaving only his boots, and a small block of wood, being the remains of his sign.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TEREENA- Hey, what do you have against Manduster anyway?  
  
BAHAMUT-....I have no clue. Maybe it's because I loaned him some Gil to help him in Monkey Island, and he never payed me back.  
  
TEREENA- Ah......makes somewhat perfect sense.  
  
GUYBRUSH- HERE!! HERE!!! Take my pieces of eight! Go to a moneychanger ang get your Gil!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (Is MegaFlared into a pile of dust)  
  
TEREENA-..............Wasn't the money, I guess?  
  
BAHAMUT- He's so much fun to mutilate cause of his unbreakable contract....  
  
TEREENA-....This means....  
  
BAHAMUT- He can't die, so I'll have my fun with him by slicing him up, blowing him up, turning him into dust, making him resemble jelly....the list goes on.  
  
TEREENA-........And you say I'M vicious. 


End file.
